


Believing

by Khellamendra



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the war and the loss of his wife, Ryouma is feeling lost. The soon to be king wants to do right by his country and his new allies. After the death of his father Xander is uncertain what to do. The new king wants to protect his family and his people. </p><p>Ryouma offers a solution for them both but neither are certain it'll work.</p><p>MILD SPOILERS AND DEVIATION FOR THE END OF BIRTHRIGHT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A duel between siblings was the last thing anyone wanted but Xander was determined to make Kamui fight. He had never been one to simply back down no matter what. It was both reckless and admirable though in this particular case, also dangerous for them. Their leader was strong but Xander was even stronger and the Hoshidan was being pushed back with every attack. The clang of blades filled the room as the brothers watched the pair dance. Ryouma was torn between allowing them to fight as agreed and stepping in to help his little sibling. Too many people had already been lost in this war as it was and his siblings would never let him hear the end of it if Kamui wasn't able to return. 

The cry of pain brought him back to the present just in time to see his kin go down, blade falling several feet away. They all watched in horror as as Xander raised his blade for the final blow. 

“Stop!”

The normally mild voice seemed to fill the entire room. It was enough to startle Xander who barely missed cutting down his own sister. “Elise! What are you doing? Move out of the way.” The girl was small in stature but she had a big presence. Ryouma and Takumi ran to Kamui's side as she gave the prince a look that let him know she was not about to take orders right then. 

“No Xander that enough! I'm tired of everyone fighting.” 

“They want to hurt our father. You can't mean to turn your back on your family as well?” Elise shook her head.

“You're wrong, that's not what any of this is. Kamui wants to talk to father. He hasn't been acting right Xander, surely you've noticed too.”

“Our family-” She stamped her foot, giving him a harsh look. 

“It's already falling apart. There's something wrong with Father, enough that it chased our Kamui away.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “We need you Xander, we need both of you. Please don't do this, we won't survive if we lose you both again.” 

“I promise, I just want to talk with father and see if we can come to a peaceful resolution.” Kamui said, leaning against Takumi. Xander looked as if he wanted to believe them but Kamui could tell something was holding him back.

“Lord Xander!”

“Prince Xander!”

Laslow and Peri rushed into the room, weapons drawn. The scene was confusing to be sure but they had only one purpose, to protect their master. “Who's blood will I be painting this room with first?” Peri cooed, eying the three Hoshidan siblings with the same hunger a wolf would give a meal. 

“I told you two to wait outside!” Laslow was the first to speak up, eyes never leaving their enemies. “I'm sorry but no matter what you do to us we will protect you.” he grinned. “Even against such cute enemies.” Xander appeared to be rethinking his position and Kamui was afraid he might decide to fight once more. 

“Brother, please listen to Elise.” Peri and Laslow spread out with practiced ease, putting themselves on either side of Xander and Elise. The Nohrian princess watched the whole thing unfold with growing unease. 

“Please Xander, listen to them!”

“I can't wait to introduce you to several new kinds of pain.” Peri grinned. Ryouma and Takumi's hands fell to their weapons, ready in case they were needed. Her smile fell as a hand came up, giving them both the signal to wait. “Lord Xander?” 

“Thank you for your concern but I will handle this.” Peri frowned but held her position all the same with Laslow, keeping watch. Xander turned his attention back to Kamui. “As the heir to the throne of Nohr, if I stand aside then Nohr will be lost to Hoshido. What exactly will happen to us? I will not risk my family.” he asked, keeping his sword trained on them. It was a valid concern to be sure. Xander was not one to go down quietly, he preferred to fight tooth and nail until he was forced to give in. Elise seemed to sense a victory but Kamui could see that she too was worried. The Hoshidan smiled. 

“No matter what, I would never let anyone hurt you. You're still my family.” Kamui looked at Ryouma. “When we return you'll be our ruler now that mother is gone. Can you guarantee they'll be unharmed?” Ryouma nodded. 

“Family is one of the greatest gifts we can have and you,” he looked at Xander. “Have a good one, including a pair of concerned retainers.” Kamui nodded. “I will do everything in my power to make sure that you remain together and unharmed. We will discuss it fully once this war is over. For now we should make haste to the king. I am eager for this all to end as well.” A nod from Elise was all Xander needed before dropping the weapon in surrender. His retainers protested but he held up a hand again and made it clear it was not up for discussion. “I'm putting a lot of trust in you Kamui, in both of you. If you do not keep your word, nothing short of death will stop me from having my revenge.”

“I'm afraid my heart belongs to our handsome prince. I stand with him no matter what.” Laslow said, winking at Takumi. 

“I'll happily rip anyone apart if Lord Xander wills it.” Peri said gleefully. Xander shook his head but his retainers' odd behavior was far to familiar now. 

“Thank you, your loyalty means much to me. Our father is in the throne room. Please do what you can to end this without bloodshed.” Kamui smiled, feeling the tension in the room relax. 

“I promise. Thank you, brother.” 

“And you as well. Please be careful.”  
When they entered the throne room it was as if the air itself was different. Something about this place just felt so heavy and forboading. They had tried so hard to make Garon listen to reason but he wouldn't. No matter what Kamui said the man was just too far gone. He attacked with his troops so quickly they barely had time to defend themselves. Every time they had to cut down another man, Kamui felt guilty. Elise and Xander had seemed so hopeful that it had given the Hoshidans hope as well. Instead they were fighting for their lives and hoping for the best. Ryouma was the one with the killing blow, ending Garon's (or whatever was left of Garon inside that dragon) reign of terror with Raijinto. The man didn't repent, even in death. “I should have killed you when you were a mere child but perhaps death was what I wanted all along.” he muttered, giving Kamui one last look of contempt before the light finally left his eyes. 

“Kamui-”

“Nohrians hear me! King Garon has been defeated, lay down your weapons and you will be spared!” Kamui ignored the concern in his voice and Ryouma didn't push it. Such words would leave a scar on anyone and the vile man didn't deserve such a kind sibling such as Kamui anyway. There were other Nohrian siblings that were much more deserving. Xander held Elise as she cried against him, mourning the loss of her father. Her brother for his part put on a brave face, but he looked utterly exhausted. The two locked eyes for a moment and he could see the loss as well as anger directed at himself. It was to be expected, evil or not, he was still their father. 

The soldiers dropped their weapons as Xander lead Elise out of the room. The royals would have to talked to but for now there were more important matters. Ryouma didn't believe they were a threat anymore and they all would need time to mourn their dead. For now he let Kamui take charge and do what was needed to get through this. Some of their troops would remain behind but the rest of them would return home. “Kamui has turned into a natural leader, something I'm sure has come from being around you.”

Ryouma smiled at Yukimura. “Indeed and will continue to do so I imagine.”

“What of the noble family?” he asked. Obviously Ryouma wasn't the only one to notice their absence. 

“A problem for another time. We will need to meet on neutral territory to discuss some things but for now I think we all could use time to ourselves. Izana!” he called out to the rather ruffled looking man who was doing his best to fix his hair and having little luck. His clothing was a lost cause until someone could get their hands on soap. Even so he perked up at his name and looked more than happy to see Ryouma. “Would Izumo still be an appropriate place to host talks between ourselves and the Nohrian royal family?” 

“Absolutely! Nohr or Hoshido, a party's a party right? Just let me know when you want it and I'll make sure to throw the biggest bash you've ever seen. I've been meaning to get the ice tribe to make me another statue, or five.” he said as he attempted to get his clothing to stop wrinkling to no avail. “I might need a little extra time though.” he admitted. Ryouma resisted the urge to smile. 

“That's fine my friend. For now rest, I'll send a messenger with the details when we're ready. Kamui,” he turned to his sibling. They could all use a rest. “Let's go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimura had been bugging him about setting up a coronation for himself almost since the moment they had returned home. Hoshido needed a new ruler but he didn't feel it was the right time, not yet. There was too much to do and Izana was bugging him for a time to have, as he put it, the party. “I would like to speak to the Nohrians first. We should make our peace with them before I take the role as King. I want to speak to them as equals first.” Yukimura couldn't argue with that and the messenger was sent. A very excited letter came back much faster than anticipated with the details, most of which weren't necessary and a little bit scary. It was no more nerve wracking than thinking of having to face the family of the man he had killed. Kamui would surely want to see them and Sakura had seemed to have a friend in Elise. 

“I still don't trust them. Elise may be nice but we don't know about the others. That Leo guy killed Iago without mercy. That's not someone that I would have watch my back in battle.” Takumi said.

“I have to agree. There's just something odd about Camilla. She seems kind of out of it.” Hinoka agreed. “But I have to admit, we should give them a chance. After all their Kamui's family too.” she said, looking at Takumi. He crossed his arms and looked away. 

“You are correct, they are Kamui's family and they are our allies now. For Kamui's sake and our own, we should get to know them. Building alliances is important. Shiro will be there as well, he should see his family behaving appropriately, am I clear.” Ryouma asked, looking directly at Takumi. The boy made a noise of annoyance and reluctantly nodded. “Good. We leave in two days time.” 

Leaving Yukimura in charge while he was away, they set out for the city of Izumo. It was extremely hard to miss on a good day and even more so when the whole city seemed to be in the middle of a big celebration. None of them could be certain that it hadn't been going on since the end of the war. Guards shared drinks between themselves, and those not already passed out barely managing to stay up and at attention long enough for their group to enter the city. Ryouma admitted the festive attitude wasn't entirely unwanted, just seeing so many people smiling and looking happy felt nice. Even his siblings and their retainers were looking around with amusement and wonder.

Vendors lined the streets, selling trinkets and toys. The smell of various foods drifted passed as they moved. Shiro looked absolutely mesmerized by it all and Ryouma realized that this was the first time he was seeing Izumo and the first celebration he had seen as well. His retainer Asugi looked equally as interested, visibly perking up when they passed the merchants selling various candies and sweets. The pair excitedly pointed out the places they wanted to go and the people they saw. This was what they had been fighting for and what they were going to protect. 

The palace wasn't exactly a safe haven either, and people were dancing in front as the band played. A familiar man was mixed within them having the time of his life. If Laslow was here then Xander and the others had to be. As if on cue, the music came to an end as Izana appeared, most likely alerted by the one guard that was sober in the entire place. “Welcome my guests to our party and to you, the soon to be king of Hoshido. You are welcome in my house!” The crowd applauded and cheered before moving aside for them to pass. Attendants took their mounts as they followed Izana into the palace. Ryouma glanced back towards where he had seen Laslow, but the man was no longer in sight. 

The inside of Izana's house wasn't nearly as crowded or noisy but it did have plenty of guests having just as much fun. He moved with practiced ease through them, never ceasing to talk. “I had a lot of remodeling to do when I got back and planning this little shindig was just what I needed to get back to my old self. I mean my poor hair will never been the same but what can you do. I just was not made for war. Ah we're here.” More attendants opened wide double doors. Stepping through them was almost like walking into another world. There were no people here and the only sound was themselves. “I know it's all drab and quiet but we all need a place to escape to now and then. This whole hall is for you. The Nohrians are at the opposite end of course. I know I helped you and all but Izumo is a neutral area. No. Fighting. 'K?” he smiled sweetly but his tone was very much serious. 

“For today just enjoy yourselves, this is for you guys after all. Tomorrow you can have your talks or whatever. Let's party woo!” Leaving the group to their own devices, Izana was off and lost into the crowd. 

Shiro looked absolutely ready to go and have a pleading look towards his father. Ryouma sighed. “Put your stuff away first and then you may explore. Remember you are the next in line to suceed me and a royal of Hoshido. Do not embarrass yourself. I'm counting on you Asagi to keep him safe, understand?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Yes father.” 

That was all the needed to go racing off down the hall, laughing and trying to decide where to go first. “Make sure you relax and have a little fun too.” Takumi said over his shoulder, heading off towards his own room. For him it was a bit easier said than done. The war was over but he still felt a weight on his shoulders. A party of this size was a bit too much for him but he knew he would never hear the end of it if he stayed in his room the entire time. 

Carefully he removed the heavy armor, taking great care with every piece. Underneath he wore a traditional Hoshidan garment tailored in the same red as the armor and accented in white. It was far comfortable but didn't offer near as much protection. The war, however, was over and their enemies were now to be their allies. It wouldn't do to look as if he didn't trust him. Instead he was placing his trust in his retainers, something he did without question as it was.

Saizo and Kagaro said nothing as he walked past, simply falling into step several paces behind him. His siblings and son had no doubt already joined the party. Stepping into the garden, it was one of the few places devoid of people and a place he felt at peace. Night was falling over the city and before long Ryouma knew fireworks would be lighting up the sky. He was looking forward to a nice rest before talks began the next day. 

The sudden poof as his retainers disappearing alerted him to the presence of another person. He wasn't surprised when he saw Xander's form in the distance. The man was without his armor but Ryouma would recognize him no matter what. He was, as always, smartly dressed in blacks and purples that suited him perfectly. Among the more Hoshidan inspired architecture, he stood out like a sore thumb. Trailing behind was a familiar pair of retainers. Peri let out a noise of surprise when she suddenly came across Kagero leaning against one of the pillars. Laslow didn't even acknowledge Saizo who was leaning against another across from her. Neither of them tried to stop Xander and he held up a hand for them to stop. The pair reluctantly waited as their lord headed toward Ryouma. 

“I was expecting everyone to be out celebrating.” he said. The slight bitterness to the words did not go unnoticed but Ryouma silently invited him to walk all the same.

“If all goes well tomorrow then perhaps I will consider it. Celebrations like these are a bit much even more me.” he admitted. “How is your family?” 

“They are enthralled by the sights of the city. The last time we were here it wasn't half as lively as it is now. It is not exactly for me either.” Something was obviously bothering the prince and there were any number of things that Ryouma could guess it to be. The man was the most sincere with his family but cordial with nearly everyone else. Those manners that were most likely instilled in him since birth was what was holding him back. For some reason Ryouma felt the urge to find out what it was, as silly as it sounded. It would be a lie to say that the crown prince of Nohr had not been on his mind since they had left Nohr. 

“I have been thinking of you and your family since King Garon was defeated. I wanted to know how you were doing.” 

“ I did not realize we were close enough to ask such questions.” Xander snapped uncharacteristically.i8 

“No I suppose we are not though I can't help but care all the same.” Ryouma admitted. Xander flustered and looked away. 

“We are surviving just fine. I recognize the necessity but no matter what, you will always be the man that struck him down.” The Hoshidan should have known that that was the what was bothering the prince.

“I'm sorry.” Xander looked at him with utter confusion. If Ryouma wanted to be honest with himself, he would have to admit that it was a rather cute look. “Yes it was unavoidable but he was still your father.” Ryouma bowed deeply to the bewildered man. “I ask forgiveness for having to take the life of your father.” For his part, Xander didn't seem to know what to do. His former enemy and the man who murdered their father was practically prostrating himself and asking for forgiveness. 

“I...don't know what to say.” Ryouma stood up and smiled slightly. 

“You don't have to say anything or accept it. I understand how difficult it must be for you, for all of them. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry.” 

“Thank you. I am not certain if I am ready to accept it just yet but I appreciate it all the same.” Xander admitted, attention draw towards the sound of the first firework, watching it light up the sky as it popped. Ryouma watched him, smile still on his lips. Forgiveness was something that was earned and Xander had many reasons not to accept, nor had he expected it. Just as with their alliance, it was something they would have to work towards. 

“I truly want this alliance to work and I believe we can. I will do whatever I can for you and your people. I promised Silas and I intend to keep it. I don't expect you to believe me either, I expect to earn your trust through actions.” Xander nodded, optimistic but uncertain. It was a look Ryouma would have worn if he was in the same position. He was determined to prove his worthiness as a leader and that included towards his allies. After all that happened, it would be a rocky road but he felt it was a path worth walking. There was some part of him that wanted to make Xander happy and he knew it was beyond just as a leader. There weren't many he would want to see smile as much as him. It was confusing but the Hoshidan chalked it up to wanting to make a good impression. 

The fireworks were beautiful as they popped and fizzed in the air. Off in the distance the sound of excitement drifted by. “Do you ever have celebrations like this back home?” Ryouma asked. Xander shook his head.

“No, there was not much to celebrate after my mother died. Our father was more interested in destruction than in being truly happy.” Xander said, looking bitterly at the sky.

“You won't become like him.” Ryouma stated, ignoring the noise of protest that died rather quickly. He knew he was correct in his assumption. He always worried about being a bad leader but his father and Queen Mikoto had been excellent role models. Xander hadn't been so lucky but even so Ryouma didn't doubt he would be. “I've seen the way you treat your siblings, I know you will do well.” he said, looked at the bewildered man. That was the second time he had caught him off guard and it probably wouldn't be the last. “Still we can talk about it more tomorrow. Tonight is one of relaxation and should not be spent in sadness. Come, let me show you the best spot in the garden to watch the fireworks.” Xander nodded absently and the two walked towards a staircase within the center of the garden. 

He gestured for Xander to go first and the pair ascended the steps until they reached the upper level. It was surrounded by plant life and plenty of comfortable places to sit. Ryouma led him to a bench in the center that really did give a good view of the sky and some of the surrounding city. It was a beautiful sight to be sure and Xander let himself get lost in it. They sat comfortably in silence, watching the various colors and patterns the fireworks made. Music came from somewhere below, mingling with the happiness of the people below. The Nohrian relaxed more and more until he appeared to be enjoying himself as well. Eventually the long trip began to wear on Ryouma and he stood, startling Xander who had looked utterly content. 

“My apologizes but it is getting rather late. Thank you for accompanying me here, I enjoyed it.” Xander stood as well, giving the other a small smile. “I admit I hadn't realized how late it was getting. It was nice. I hope tomorrow will be just as nice.” Ryouma chuckled.

“I look forward to it. Good night, Xander.”

“And you as well Ryouma.” Xander watched the man walk down the stairs just as his retainers came up. “So it is that late then.” he muttered.

“We should return Lord Xander. You don't want to be tired for your meeting tomorrow.” Laslow chided. Xander smiled. 

“No, I don't think I would.” Leaving the fireworks behind, he found he really was looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three has been edited to provide better clarity and to fix a few spelling/grammar errors. Thank you. :)

“I can't wait to see Sakura again!” Elise exclaimed as Camilla brushed her hair.

“You certainly seem very excited to see her.” Camilla stated, fussing over the younger girl's bow. Elise giggled. 

“She's not as great as you are but she's still a lot of fun. I can't wait for you to meet her too.” 

“They seemed very lovely when I first met them. I imagine they're even lovelier when not in battle.” Camilla remarked. 

“Must we become so familiar with these people? Leo muttered from the corner, turning a page in his book, and looking rather bored. Elise stuck her tongue out at him before Camilla moved her back so she could work on the other side.

“They're Corrin's family too so that practically makes then our family as well. I bet you'd get along well with Takumi, he's kind of a stick in the mud too.” she teased, drawing a laugh from her sister.

“Not to mention they are our allies, please remember that.” Leo was startled by Xander's entrance, sitting up a little straighter in the process. He nodded glumly but said nothing. “Speaking of which, we're meeting them soon. I wanted to make sure that we were not late.” Camilla attached the bow and stepped back to admire her work before setting the brush down and wrapping Elise in a hug. 

“You're absolutely adorable. I don't think I can make you any cuter.” she cooed before reluctantly letting go. Giggling, Elise hopped up and headed for the door. 

“Come on let's go!” she exclaimed, heading for the door. Her siblings followed after her, not having near as much energy as she did. The place was much quieter at this time of day with most of the party goers either outside or asleep somewhere. At the very least Izana must have shooed the people away to give them some privacy. Their host was also missing, sleeping off the night's fun no doubt. Instead two attendants showed them to their destination, bowing silently as they opened the door.

The Hoshidan Royal family was already waiting for them though Xander took note that Ryouma was nowhere to be seen. “Sakura!” The youngest of the group offered a shy smile as Elise caught her in an excited hug. 

“I-it's good to see you again Elise. You're look-looking well.” she stammered with a blush. A hand found her own as Elise dragged her towards her family. The other two started to intervene but Sakura shook her head and smiled at them though Leo was the only one that didn't return it. “I-it's n-n-nice to meet you again. I'm gl-glad we have t-t-this opportunity.” Fingers nervously pulled at clothing as she searched for the words. Xander admired her bravery as it was obvious that she was not used to speaking to people she wasn't very familiar with. For her credit she was trying and he offered a reassuring smile that seemed to ease her some. 

“As am I though I can't help but notice that your brother is not here.” She looked around as if just noticing his absence as well. 

“Oh w-w-well h-he i-is-” 

“It doesn't matter where Ryouma is.” Takumi spoke up, giving Sakura a chance to move back to Hinoka's side, having lost her nerve. Xander's eyes narrowed at the tone but it was Leo who was quick to speak up.

“Watch your tongue. We are Nohrian royalty and we deserve respect, something your brother is lacking to keep us waiting like this.” 

“You're Nohrian scum I don't owe you anything!” Leo bristled, instinctively reaching for the book, forgetting he had been forced to leave it behind. Takumi picked up on the threat all the same and glared at the mage. “If you want we can settle this right now!” Hinoka and Camilla seemed uncertain but ready to back up their siblings all the same.

“Enough!” Ryouma walked into the room with all the grace of a seasoned leader, drawing everyone's eyes to him. “I leave for a moment and already you start a fight.”

“But he started i-” 

“I don't care.” His tone left no room for argument and Takumi reluctantly stood down. He gave Leo a look of utter contempt before turning his back and walking to his family. Ryouma resisted the urge to sigh. “I apologize, I had to ask a favor of our host. I hope I didn't keep you waiting.”

“No, we had arrived just moments before ourselves.” Xander replied, shooting Leo a look that he was trying his best to pretend was not aimed at him. “It would seem that we perhaps have more to work on then initially expected. Perhaps it would be best if we spoke alone and allowed our siblings to become more acquainted with one another.” Ryouma nodded.

“Yes I think that would be an excellent idea. The time for fighting has long since ended. Now is the time to work out our difference and it's obvious that there are many. I would suggest you take this time to get to know each other and perhaps you'll find you aren't as different as expected.” Takumi made a noise of protest that died quickly with a look from Ryouma. “I'm sure I can expect you all to be on your best behavior.” 

“Sure.”

“O-of course Big Brother.”

“Whatever.” Xander looked at his own family. “Remember we are in our guests house. I'm sure I can count on you to act like the nobles you are.”

“But of course we will.”

“Absolutely!” Elise elbowed her brother who crossed his arms.

“Fine.” The chance of most of them keeping their word was slim to none. He just hoped the damage wouldn't be too great. Together the men left the room behind, hearing muffled voices as son as the door closed. 

“I suppose it was too much to ask for us to at least get out of earshot before they would start fighting.” Xander said with a sigh. “I wonder if we truly can have a strong alliance. My siblings are very strong willed, as are your own yet they direct it at each other instead of together. It does not bode well.” the Nohrian continued. Ryouma laughed. 

“Perhaps fighting it out will help get it out of their system so that they can finally talk. I understand your concern, our histories have no intertwined in any way other than with conflict. I have been thinking about a potential answer and I think I have found it within Corrin.”

“What does Corrin have to do with this?” Xander asked curiously, noticing how Ryouma hesitated to offer the answer right away. Instead they walked in silence through the halls. He was about to ask when the Hoshidan started talking once more. 

“This is not a decision I have made lightly. I must have gone over a hundred different scenarios and none have made as much sense as this one has. Corrin is part of our family and yet also part of yours. Regardless we are not truly a family and that may very well be the problem. What is needed is a strong alliance between Nohr and Hoshido as well as between our families.” He stopped.

“What are you trying to say, Ryouma?”

“I'm proposing marriage to you, Xander.” The Nohrian was stunned into silence, trying unsuccessfully to find something to say. “I understand that you may not want to accept just yet but it is the best solution I have found. We are both set to become king of our respective nations and such a union would create a strong alliance. Our families would become one as well.” Ryouma finished. Xander shook his head, finally finding his voice.”

“Enough! If this is some kind of joke I don't find it funny.” he said, stopping suddenly, and facing the other man. 

“I assure you it is not a joke.” the Hoshidan said calmly. Xander clenched his fists in frustration and Ryouma had to start walking once Xander set off down the hall again, unable to stay still. 

“What you're proposing is ridiculous. I expected this from your brother but not yourself.” Xander shot back. 

“Takumi can be rash but he means well as do I. I want to help you and your country.” 

“We do not need your charity!” Xander exclaimed, turning angrily towards the other. “Not from the people who helped cause these problems in the first place. Your brother especially needs a muzzle. Didn't he almost kill all of you?” His back met with the harsh stone of the wall almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Hands grasped at the arm against his neck as he used his height advantage to look down at Ryouma, smirking. The normally poised man was glaring at him. 

“What happened to Takumi was beyond his control but your father ruined your country and none of you did anything about it.” Ryouma retorted angrily. “I'm offering you a way to fix that.”

“By becoming a slave to you? Never!”

Both of their attentions were drawn away as someone cleared their throat. Izana sauntered up in a long silk robe, looking hungover but amused. “Didn't I say Izumo was a neutral area? It's bad enough your siblings are probably breaking my conference room. Please don't ruin my walls, I just had them redone.” The pair let go of each other and fell apart. “I suppose this means the talks are not going very well.” 

“I'm sorry Izana, we didn't mean to wake you.” Ryouma said, having the sense to look embarrassed by his actions. Normally he was able to stay in control but Xander always knew how to push his buttons. It was fine on the battlefield but shameful when in their guests home. Izana simply waved it off. 

“I kind of expected it after my suggestion.” Izana shrugged as Xander gave him an incredulous look. 

“This was your idea?” Izana nodded. 

“Well of course. It makes sense doesn't it?” he stated though neither of them said a word and he sighed. “Well it makes sense to everyone but you I suppose.” Their host muttered. “Besides where else would you have such a wedding except here!” 

“I expected that at some point in my life I would have to enter such an alliance as the heir to the throne. However, I expected it to be with someone that would be able to give me an heir of my own. Why would you not propose this to Camilla, I would think she would be better suited.” Xander conceded.

“After the death of my wife, I couldn't imagine taking another woman into my life nor am I looking for love. Camilla is a beautiful woman but you are the only person who is my equal, both in rank and on the battlefield. If you would like you can pick a woman to carry your heir.” Xander laughed hollowly.

“After what my father did to my siblings, I would not wish that on any child. My country is starving, that much is obvious. I suppose the only way to fix this is to accept your proposal.” 

“No.” Ryouma stated and Xander looked up with surprise and suspicion, not sure what to make of the statement. “I promised Silas and I meant it. I will not let your people starve regardless of your answer.” Ryouma explained 

“This is...something I would like time to think on. There is a lot to consider the least of which is whether you are serious or not as well as your intentions. When this conference has ended, then I will give you my answer.” Ryouma nodded in agreement.

“I will make sure to show my commitment to this and to you as well. I want this to work and for both of our nations to be stronger for it.” the Hoshidan prince said. Xander nodded absently. 

“We shall see.” Izana clasped his hands together, startling them both. 

“Now that the fun is underway might I suggest you start with food? Your siblings will be at it for a while I imagine. You'll pay for any damages they cause yes?” Ryouma sighed heavily. 

“Of course.” he said looking to Xander.”I believe we could both do with a good meal. Will you accompany me?”A nod was all he received in return but it was enough. The Hoshidan had never expected this to go easily, not with the both of them so strong willed. This was an entirely new battle and he wasn't as certain what he was fighting for this time. Even so, he was willing to fight. The rest would reveal itself when it was time. 

It still left him feeling uneasy.


End file.
